Costume Come Alive
Story (Ned and Michael are Trick-or-Treating) Michael and Ned: Trick or Treat! Sandra: Here's some candy. Ned: Thanks. (Both walk onto sidewalk) Ned: What'd you get. Michael: Chocolate and a butterscotch. Ned: I got gummy bears. (In shadows) ???: The omnitrix; what i need to be whole. (Back with Ned and Michael) Ned: This is boring we've been to every house and there are no more. Michael: Maybe we just have to find more houses. Ned: There are no more. (Giant electric wave passes by) Ned: Ahhh, what was that. Michael: I don't... (Teeth grow, get's stronger, eyes turn yellow) Yes, meat succulent meat. Ned: Um, Mike are you okay? Michael: (Pounces toward Ned) Better than ever. Ned: Uh oh. (Runs into a garage) Michael (in distance): Meat where are you meat. Ned: Oh man. (Turns pale) Huh. (Flash) Frankenstrike: This ought to make me pass as a monster. (Walks out to sidewalk) Uh oh. (Everyone is what there costume is) Frankenstrike: This is bad. (Ahh) Mummy: Uhhh. Frankenstrike: Dude you threw your arm at me. Mummy: Gaahh. Frankenstrike: wierd. (looks in front of him) ahh. Tiger: Raaahhh!! Frankenstrike: Get off. (Throws tiger) oops. (Figure comes out of shadows) Malware: Hahaha. How amusing. Frankenstrike: Malware? What but you were destroyed on galvan prime. Malware: Or so you thought. after being encased in stone for a long period of time i had time to build up power until i used it all to blast out of my former state. After that i sneakily merged with a simulation device in the plumber base. Frankenstrike: And then you simulated everyone turning into monsters and made it real. Malware: Yes. Frankenstrike: And you could only change me a little because my DNA can only be altered by the omnitrix. Malware: Actually that was a bonus. Frankenstrike: Well your going down. Malware: Am i? (Flash) Ned: Yes. Malware: My legions of monsters attack. Ned: Uh oh. (The monsters claw at ned and surround him, then they dogpile on him and scratch him) Ned:(Muffled) Ahhh!! (Flash, Boom) (A dark figure jumps into the air) (Reveals to be Terror Claw) Terror Claw:(Lands on ground) This halloween is about to get a whole lot scarier. (Makes holograpic hoverboard and goes towards malware) Malware vs Terror Claw Terror Claw goes toward Malware, Terror Claw hits Malware and he dissapears. Terror Claws Hoverboard turns red and he is thrown off of it. Malware comes out of his hoverboard and tries to shoot Terror Claw with a laser. Terror Claw grapples to a nearby house and is lunged toward it; dodging Malware's laser. Terror Claw grapples to Malware and assaults him with a lot of scratches. Terror Claw: This may be a little uncalled for but i feel like it. (takes off helmet) Malware: AAHHH!!! (Turns to stone) Terror Claw: Cool. (Flash) (HUGE FLASH) Ned: Good thing that's taken care of. (In another city, in a ditch) Michael:(Changes back) Ned, anyone? The End Aliens Used By Ned *Frankenstrike *Terror Hook (Debut) Major Events *Michael Semmings, Sandra Tennyson, and Malware make their debuts *Terror Hook makes his debut. Characters *Ned *Michael (Debut) *Sandra Villians *Malware (Debut) Trivia *This episode is a 2013 Halloween Special Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials